The present invention relates to shoes, and more particularly to a health care shoe which can provide a magnetic field penetrating through a human foot for improving the wearer""s blood circulation and metabolism, and for enhancing the medicine volatilized from medicine unit installed on the shoe sole to permeate through the skin and be absorbed by the wearer""s foot.
Nowadays, scientists have proved that blood circulation of human foot has been playing a very important part of the human body blood circulation system which cannot be forfeited. The distribution of nervous of the human foot has a very close relationship with the nervous of other organs that can affect the cell reproduction of the nervous of other organs and normal operation. The knowledge of human health has been increased for the past few years. Although many foot protection materials have been marketed, not so many of these inventions can meet the overall requirement of the health protection concept.
It is a fact that a normal person will wear shoes for at least eight hours. Therefore shoe having health care function can help the wearer improving his or her health. For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,705 discloses a therapeutic insole for footwear, U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,909 discloses a shock absorbing medical shoe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,902 shows footwear for doing exercise and messaging.
It is well known that through the static and dynamic magnetic effect, the quality and quantity of the biological electricity in a human body will change, so that a micro electrical current will form that may change the concentration and active speed of the ions and generate limited heat to enhance the blood circulation and accelerate the body biological reaction. Although some prior arts incorporate magnets in the sole or insole structure for providing magnetic field around the wearer""s foot, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,398 which suggests an elastically resilient shoe insole having a nubbed surface and a magnetic heads fastened on the baseplate thereof, such magnetic field, which is formed around the wearer""s foot and produced by the magnets placed in the sole or on the insole, in fact, does not normally consider strong enough to permeate the human body to cause the above health benefits unless body penetrating magnetic field can be produced.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a health care shoe that continuously provides adequate magnetic field arranged to penetrate through the wearer""s foot for improving the wearer""s blood circulation and metabolism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a health care shoe that forms a body penetrative magnetic field for enhancing the medicine, which is volatilized from medicine unit installed on the shoe sole, to permeate through the skin and be absorbed by the wearer""s foot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a health care shoe having a plurality of magnet elements attached to the sole, padding or insole, vamp and both sides of the shoe for producing penetrative magnetic fields within the interior foot receiving chamber of the shoe that can cause chemical reaction of nervous of human foot.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a health care shoe having at least a medicine unit installed in the sole or the insole, wherein the permeability of the medicine volatized from a medicine unit is further enhanced by a specific magnet attached under the medicine unit.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a health care shoe which comprises:
a sole;
an insole placed on top the sole, which has a plurality of magnet cavities formed and distributed thereon;
a shoe body rigidly attached on top of the sole to define a foot chamber between the shoe body and the insole;
a plurality of base magnet elements fittingly received in the magnet cavities respectively provided on the insole; and
a plurality of upper magnet elements embedded inside the shoe body with respect to the positions of the base magnet elements located on the insole, wherein each of the upper magnet elements is arranged to constitute a transversal magnetic field penetrating through the foot chamber and flowing towards one of the base magnet elements.
Moreover, according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sole further has at least a medicine receiving cavity to receive a medicine unit which contains a medicine tablet made of painkiller or Chinese medical herb being incased therein. The medicine unit further comprises a bottom magnet element positioned thereunder so as to produce magnetic filed around the medicine unit.